


Warm Feelings

by hyenateeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: Grantaire, Enjolras and Eponine spend some time together





	Warm Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youllalwaysfitinwithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllalwaysfitinwithme/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this art fill! Happy holidays!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154447905@N08/39052027722/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was going to be a background but I wasn't able to get to it. There were going to be Christmas lights up and it was going to be more obviously a dorm room they were in. I hope you like it regardless!


End file.
